sketchpadfandomcom-20200214-history
SUPER MAIN PAGE BACKUP3
Continue from Save Point New game Account Options Tutorial Community Quit ---- ---- ---- ---- What the heck? '"First it looks like I'm playing a video game, then I scroll down and see a welcome... and what is this wiki thing anyway?!"' Hello! Like is says, "Welcome to the Game Ideas Wiki". Expanded, that means "Congratulations! You have stumbled upon an enormous encyclopedia of budding game designers' greatest ideas. Traveling around here will reward you with a variety of articles describing very different and diverse games that are sure to impress. We here at the Game Ideas Wiki strive to design potentially the greatest and most enjoyable games ever played. What's even better is that you can join our ranks. You start today." "I...it doesn't say tha-....I do...wha?" Exactly. This is a website. "O-okay.... I got that." This is a website, that allows users all over the world to provide information on a diverse range of topics. A wiki. "A wiki. So why does the main page look like a video game?" Well, this specific wiki is devoted to video games; usually refered to as "games" here. The look is a reflection on the topic, and also a beacon to many gamers. You see, this is what many menus of games look like. Instinctively, gamers will notice the layout, make an assessment of the buttons, and usually gravitate to pressing the "tutorial" button. As such, we created a tutorial to teach them everything we can think of to enable them to join our ranks. Of course, some will dive right into playing the game without getting a background first. That's why there are links to direct them to the tutorial. "Tha-that makes sense." For newer users, like yourself, there is a description of each area at the bottom of the page. Just scroll down. Each area is given a different tab, which you can flip through to find what you are looking for. You would probably go for the tutorial, anyway. "Okay. Should I go now?" Something else you will find if you scroll down is some quick guidelines. They cover why you should get an account here, and how you can expect things to go around here. Another thing you may see is a dialog answering FAQs for new users. "Well, I'll stay I have some questions. Like-" Yes, it's very easy to get an account. , or click the top right corner where it says log in | sign up. Fill out the form, and then you can get your account! Then you're free to edit around here. "Are you reading my mind? Would you be able to know if i made an edit to an obscure article?" How would I? There are special tools that let me do a lot of cool things, but do you think they could be powerful enough to , let alone ? Besides, it could be difficult to you , but to know you made the edit? . "A-are those links? Can you read my mind using special tools? And a few questions back, dialog?! Are you are responding with written text before I asked the questions?!" The stuff you spend your time on isn't . Something interesting the wiki provides is a talk page just for you, a group of blog posts you can make, and even chat. But the experience is even better with an account. You can't try chat without one. But enough chatter. The wiki awaits you. "Wow. Cool, I going to finish reading this page, then I'll check out the tutorial. It looks like I could be here a while. This will be fun!" And that's what we're hoping. Enjoy yourself! ---- ---- ---- Latest activity Category:Game Ideas Wiki